laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gressenheller University
Gressenheller University is the university in London, England that Professor Layton works at. At the age of 27, Layton became a professor of archaeology there, teaching the students all there needs to be known about the subject. His classes are shown to be quite popular. According to the logo, the college seems to be mainly focused on archaeology, so for Professor Layton, choosing to be a professor of that subject seems to boost his popularity amongst the public. The dean of Gressenheller Universinty is Dean Delmona. In game In ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'', Layton goes here in the very beginning. He is with Luke Triton at this time. Luke is tasked with finding the Laytonmobile's keys. Layton wants to visit Dr. Schrader's flat in London so he wants to get the keys as soon as he possibly can. Layton and Luke look for the keys in his study. After the keys are found and Luke and Layton exit the hallway of the university, they take a ride in the Laytonmobile to the home of Dr. Schrader. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' In ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'', Layton and Luke go back to the present about half-way through the game. It is here at Gressenheller University, Layton finds the notebook he has kept for years in his office. Layton wants to visit the university before they go ahead to Scotland Yard. So they head off to Layton's study by using the bus. Outside of the building Smith, a new gaurd for the college, can be found. Layton and Luke go into the study and find the notebook. In his study, Flora then ambushes them. She is upset and enraged when she finds out that Luke and Layton went off on an adventure without her. Layton tells her, but then he and Luke then sneak out and leave the universty, off to Scotland Yard. Later on in the story, Flora then meets up with Layton on their way to the Clock Shop. After the ending credits roll, Layton can be seen in his office at Gressenheller Univesity, without his top hat on. He just recieved a letter from Luke Triton, explaining his new stamp he made and how he's been doing great. He then smiles as he looks out of the window in his office. Images Professor Layton and The Eternal Diva Novel Book 1 002.jpg|Luke's notebook with the Gressenheller logo imprinted on it. 17 - Gressenheller University...Layton's Home.jpg|Luke walking towards the door of the Professor's home. Trivia *Much to Layton's dismay, Rosetta (one of his students) has only taken an interest in his popularity status and his gentlemanly behavior and is only interested in his archaeology class for credits. *Surrounding Layton's study are the studies of his colleagues. *The door to the right of Layton's has a coffee cup on it. Luke asks if it's a cafe in the 2nd game. Layton, in the 3rd game says his neighbor, this office's owner, is out today. *The chair Layton has in his office is, according to Luke, uncomfortable. *Layton keeps a spare hat in his office here. *Layton's bookshelf has a book that was written by a puzzlemaster from abroad. *The door into Layton's study has a top hat on it. Luke states that it is clear which door is the professor's. *So far, only three employees have been seen: Delmona (Dean), Layton (Professor), and Smith (Guard). *Layton has a couple of obelisks behind glass cases in his study. Tapping on them makes Layton say "Piqued your curiousity, has it." *In Unwound Future, Layton says that he was sure he put an apple on the table in his study. After the ending credits roll an apple can be seen on that table. *Flora is found in Layton's office in Unwound Future even though Layton took the day off. Category:Locations Category:Diabolical Box Locations Category:Unwound Future Locations Category:Eternal Diva Locations